Heatfilia's Legacy
by TeamNalu4Ever
Summary: Lucy está pasando por varios eventos que la llevarán a volverse más fuerte con la ayuda de Anna, Juvia, Wendy y Happy.
1. La Mision

**P.O.V. Lucy**

Ya a pasado un mes desde que Lissana volvio de Edolas me alegra mucho, aunque ya nada es lo mismo porque todos me han empezado a ignorar hasta Natsu claro que a exepcion de Erza, Grey, Juvia y Wendy. Muchas cosas han cambiado Levy y Gajeel son padres y por eso se tomaron un tiempo para cuidar a sus niños, Grey y Juvia ya son pareja, yo ya no hago tantas misiones con Natsu solo lo hago cuando Wendy o Erza me lo piden. Me destroza el corazon que Natsu y yo ya no nos hablemos pero me alegra que se vea feliz junto con Lissana.

 **P.O.V. Normal**

Era como cualquier otro dia en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail solo que esta ves no se encontraban Erza y ya que se fueron a una mision. En el fondo del gremio se encontraba una pequeña peliazul y otra mas grande junto a su querida amiga rubia y un pequeño exceed azul en el regaso de la joven rubia.

 **Juvia:** Rival de amor hoy se ve mas alegre juvia se pregunta si a pasado algo?

 **Wendy:** Juvia tiene razon Lucy-san

 **Lucy:** No es nada solo que porfin ire otra vez con Natsu y Happy a otra mision

 **Happy:** Aye sir!

 **Wendy:** Puedo ir Lucy-san?

 **Lucy:** Claro, Juvia que hay de ti?

 **Juvia:** Juvia lo siente Rival de amor pero estoy ocupada

En eso se observa una joven albina y un dragon slayer de fuego acercandose.

 **Natsu:** Hora de irnos

 **Lucy:** Wendy nos va a acompañar

 **Natsu:** Por mi esta bien, Estoy encendido!!!

 **Happy:** Aye sir!

 **Lissana:** Aqui esta la mision*Poniendo el papel sobre la mesa* Se trata de cazar unos demonios de Zeref.

 **Wendy:** Por mi esta bien

Los 5 jovenes salieron de lugar para dirijirse al lugar donde los solicitaban. Cuando llegaron empezaron a cazarlos Lissana y Natsu fueron por un demonio muy grande, Wendy y Charle fueron por uno mediano, mientras tanto Lucy y Happy fueron por uno pequeño pero lo que no sabian era que era el mas poderoso de los tres.

Lucy abrio la puerta de Horojolium para protejer a Happy y tambien abrio la puerta de Virgo, asi lucho y protegio al pequeño neko.

 ** _/Con Wendy/_**

Terminaron de combatir el demonio al igual que Natsu y Lissana y se reunieron la unica que faltaba era Lucy.

 **Wendy:** Lucy-san no a vuelto

 **Charle:** Wendy tiene razon hay que buscarla

 **Lissana:** Lucy es fuerte ella puede

 **Natsu:** Wendy tiene razon hay que buscarla

 **Lissana:** (Maldita rubia tsk)

Buscaron a sus querida nakama y al pequeño neko. Ya era muy tarde asi que todos decidieron separarse para buscar. La pequeña peliazul se adentro mas al bosque no tardo mucho cuando encontro a su nakama tirada en el suelo y aun lado el pequeño neko llorando por que su querida amiga no despertaba.

 **Wendy:** Lucy-san!!!!*observa sus heridas*

o no esto es grave*le hace primeros auxilios* ya esta estable.

 **Charle:** Que fue lo que paso?

 **Happy:** Solo trataba de protejerme*llorando*

 **Wendy:** Hay que llevarla con Polyshusca

La joven dragon slayer busco a sus amigos y se la llevaron a que la revisaran.

 **/Dias despues/**

 **P.O.V. Wendy**

Ya han pasado varios dias de el accidente, Lucy-san esta muy mal, Juvia y yo hemos estado muy preocupadas. Ahora me dirijo rumbo a ver a Lucy-san. Gracias a Mavis ya ha despertado Happy esta dormido en su regaso es el unico que se ofrecio a cuidarla aparte de Juvia y yo.

 **Lucy:** Ohayo Wendy

 **Wendy:** Lucy-san!!!!*la abraza*he estado muy preocupada por usted

 **Lucy:** No te preocupes...Donde esta Natsu?

 **Wendy:** No lo se, para que lo quiere?

 **Lucy:** Quiero terminar con el equipo...

 **Happy:** Mami?*despertando* es cierto?

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Hora de Partir

**_Minutos Antes_**

 **P.O.V.** **Juvia**

Desde el accidente de Lucy he notado a Natsu muy decaído hasta parece que se preocupa por ella bueno eso es lo que piensa Juvia. En cosas mas importantes Grey-sama sigue siendo muy zuculento, aunque Juvia a decidido dejarlo en paz ppr lo que paso la última vez.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Juvia:** Grey-sama!!!*acercandose a donde el*

 **Grey:** Tsk, que haces aqui?

 **Juvia:** Juvia a venido a darle compañia

 **Grey:** No quiero tu compañía, quiero estar solo

 **Juvia:** pero nadie quiere estar solo, todos quieren amor*abrazando lo*

 **Grey:** *la aleja* Yo no quiero tu amor ahora lárgate!!!

 **Juvia:** Esta bien Grey-sama Juvia no lo volvera a molestar*se va*

 ** _Fin del_** ** _Flashback_**

Fuera de eso ahora Juvia se dirije a ver a Rival de amor digo digo Lucy-san.

Cuando estaba cerca mire a Natsu-san en la puerta del cuarto de Lucy-san, Juvia al estar alli escucho como Lucy-san decia que hiba a disolver el equipo entre ella y Natsu-san aunque Juvia cree que no fue la unica que escucho.

 **P.O.V** **Normal**

El dragón slayer de fuego patio la puerta bruscamente y entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a todos. Natsu se acerco peligrosamente a la joven rubia por lo cual ella a penas se podia mover del miedo tenia los ojos cerrados del miedo, todos estaban en shock, y después la abrazo.

 **Natsu:** por favor no me dejes Lucy

La rubia no sabia exactamente qué pasaba. No podia creer las palabras de su nakama.

 **Natsu:** perdoname todo lo que te he hecho pero Lissana me dijo que lo haga para que te fijaras en mi, por favor no me dejes, yo te amo*la besa*

 **Lucy:** yo también te amo pero tengo que ir me para entrenar y no ser una carga para ustedes*lo separa*

 **Natsu:** primerono eres una carga y segundo entonces voy contigo

 **Lucy:** no tengo que hacerlo sola no puedo dejar que vallas porque si no no me vas a dejar dar lo mejor de mi.

 **Natsu:** pero por lo menos volveras conmigo?

 **Lucy:** No lo creo Natsu lo lamento

 **Juvia:** Juviaira con usted como acordamos verdad?

 **Lucy:** Si Juvia

 **Wendy:** yo también Lucy-san?

 **Lucy:** si Wendy

 **Natsu:** porque ellas y yo no?

 **Lucy:** porque tenemos un acuerdo

 **P.O.V Wendy**

Me entristece ver a Natsu-san asi pero nadie puede cambiar la opinion de Lucy-san incluso ya hablo con el maestro esto va encerio.

 ** _Dias_** ** _después_**

Todas estamos listas para partir. Todos nos apoyan excepto Natsu-san a el lo tuvimos que noquear para poder partir claro que fue con ayuda de Erza-san pero jijiji.

 **P.O.V** **Juvia**

Juvia esta feliz porque se hara mas fuerte y podra mostarle a Grey-sama que soy fuerte y que Juvia no lo necesita. Mas tarde nos veremos todas en la estación del tren. Juvia le ganara a su Rival de Amor e n llegar primera digo digo Lucy-san.

 **P.O.V** **Lucy**

Gracias a Erza podremos partir pero ppr si acaso me rociare una pocion que me di Mira para que no rastre mi olor o el de Juvia y Wendy. Quiero proteger a todos para devolver el favor que me han hecho todos, ellos siempre me protegen ahora es mi turno. Tengo que admitir lo voy a extrañar mucho a Natsu y a Happy claro y a los demas tambien.

 **P.O.V Happy**

No dejare que mi mamá se valla sin mi por eso mientras nadie miraba me escondi en su maleta para que me lleve jejeje.

 **P.O.V** **Normal**

Nuestras 3 magas partieron a su nueva oportunidad de pelear por sus nakamas. Todo iba bien hasta que escucharon unos ruidos que venian de la maleta de nuestra maga de espiritus celestiales. Fueron a observar que era y lo que encontraron dejaron en shock a las 3 magas ya que lo que encontraron fue...

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Legado Heartfilia

**P.O.V.** **Normal**

Las jóvenes magas al inspeccionar la maleta se encontraron con Neko azulado de polizón.

 _Lucy: Happy que haces aqui?_

 _Happy: No iba a dejar venir a mi mami sola._

 _Lucy: Pero tenemos que regresarte._

 _Happy: No!!!Yo quiero estar contigo Lushy._

 _Lucy: Bueno pero no te salvas del castigo._

 _Happy: No!!! Charle sálvame *detrás de ella*_

 _Charle*lo entrega a Lucy*_

 _Happy: No!!! Charle tu tambien?_

 **P.O.V Wendy**

Nosotras nos sentamos a platicar mientras Lucy-san castigaba a Happy. Cuando volvió el pobre estaba todo mareado '. El tren llegó a su estación y todas bajamos. Voy admitirlo extrañaré a todos pero esto es por ellos, así que :v.

 _Wendy: Bueno Lucy-san ahora a donde vamos?_

 _Juvia: Sí rival... Digo Lucy-san Juvia se pregunta lo mismo._

 _Lucy: Vamos a entrenar a el bosque Chikage no mori para poder entrenar sin dañar la ciudad._

 _Happy: Aye Sir!!! Oye Lushy no tienes pescado?_

 _Charle: Ya empezo._

Todos empezamos a seguir a Lucy-san ya que nadie conocía el camino.

 **P.O.V. Juvia**

Que raro Juvia nunca a oido de un bosque llamado Chikage no mori, en fin Juvia seguirá a Lucy-san para no perderse. No pasó mucho cuando llegamos a la Mansión Heatfilia, Rival...agh!!! porque es tan difícil decirle Lucy-san, Juvia está molesta. En fin nos dijo que la esperemos porque iba buscar algo. No tardó mucho y consigo trajo una llave dorada, no de las de sus espíritus celestiles eso cree Juvia.

 _Lucy: Bien síganme *abriendo una puerta*_

 _Happy: Aye Sir!!! *siguiendola*_

 _Todas: Hai!!! *también la siguen*_

 **P.O.V. Normal**

Las magas y exeeds siguieron a la rubia hasta un muro de piedra lleno de maleza.

 _Charle: Que hacemos aquí?_

La Maga se espíritus celestiles no contesto, solo susurraba potaru kogane no kagi wa chikage no michi o hirakimasu, una y otra vez. Después de susurrar esas palabras una luz enseguecedora lleno el lugar, cuando se fue una puerta se había abierto. Cruzaron sin problema. Al cruzar se toparon con un bosque frío, oscuro, lleno de magia oscura, auras negativas, etc.

 _Wendy: Lucy-san que es este lugar? Da miedo *abrazando a Charle*_

 _Lucy: Es el bosque Chikage no mori... No te preocupes mi familia tiene un refugio por aquí cerca._

Empezaron a caminar nuevamente. Tardaron cerca de media hora cuando se toparon con un campo donde había una cabaña. Lucy le dijo a todas que se alistaran para dormir, ya que mañana iban a entrenar, las chicas y exeeds solo asintieron.

 **P.O.V. Lucy**

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando empece a escuchar una voz que me llamaba, yo estaba muy asustada pero no se porque mis brazos y piernas no reaccionaron, ellas solo se dirijan a la voz. La voz no dejaba de repetir mi nombre. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba a kilómetros de la cabaña.

Mire una silueta enfrente de mi, era una silueta femenina.

 _???: Lucy Heatfilia por fin te encuentro._

 _Lucy: Quien eres tú? Cómo sabes mi nombre_

 _????: Se tu nombre porque Layla Heatfilia me lo dijo._

 _Lucy: Conoces a mi mamá_

 _????: Sí... Lucy es hora de que cumplas con el legado Heatfilia._

 _Lucy: Legado Heatfilia_

 _????: Sí este legado pasa por generaciónes en nuestra familia. Los Heatfilia han sido de los mejores magos celestiles, como ahora puedes invocar tres espíritus a la vez. Es hora de que te entreguen tu Corona. Te convertirás en la Reina de la Espíritus Celestiales._

 _Lucy: Quien eres y cómo sabes eso_

 _????: Yo soy..._

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
